


Of All We Lost to the Fire

by AwakeAndAliveSpartan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Ward is Hellfire, Ward's not as crazy as Skye thought.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeAndAliveSpartan/pseuds/AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know that you would never hurt me. What happened to that?’ she asked. <br/>Ward snarled, “The minute you shot me.”<br/>“No, you still loved me even after that.”<br/>“Stop telling me that!” Ward screamed. He whipped the chain towards Skye and it erupted into flames. </p>
<p>Ward's different from the last time Skye saw him, and something's completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All We Lost to the Fire

When Skye first encountered him again, it had been three months since the battle with the Inhumans. And immediately she knew that something was wrong with him.

“What happened to you?” Skye croaked.

A cold, seething look filled his eyes, along with something not human. Something that completely scared her.

Ward cocked his head, slowly approaching her in the old factory. He grabbed an old, rusted chain from a table, letting its end drop and drag along the ground as he went. “I don’t understand.” he said coldly. “Nothing’s happened to me.”

Skye scoffed, “Oh yes, I see. You’re still the murderous psychopath we all know and love.” she stated. “You haven’t changed.”

“I am not a psychopath!” Ward growled, clutching the chain even harder. “I just… I just want revenge for what has been done to me…” A pained look filled his face. “S-Starting with you.” He hesitated, like something was holding him back.

Skye blinked, realizing that he didn’t want to do it. He was just trying to convince himself that he could. “This isn’t you. I know… I know that you would never hurt me. What happened to that?’ she asked.

Ward snarled, “The minute you shot me.”

“No, you still loved me even after that.”

“Stop telling me that!” Ward screamed. He whipped the chain towards Skye and it erupted into flames.

Skye jumped back, eyes wide, “What the hell?!” she exclaimed.

Ward smiled, watching the blazing chain on the ground, “I guess I wasn’t entirely truthful with you.” he teased. “Something did happen to me, but there’s nothing wrong with me.”

The color drained from Skye’s face. “W-What happened to you?” she stammered, backing away from the flaming chain.

Ward’s grin only grew bigger, and crazier, “I’m like you, Skye. We’re the same.” he laughed.

Skye’s stomach began to churn, “We’re not…” she began. He face fell even more as realization dawned on her, “No… You’re… You’re not…”

“Inhuman? Yes. Who would’ve thought?” Ward asked playfully.

“But how? When, how? W-When did you?”

“Change? That cocoon thing?” Ward asked, cocking his head. “I got with the wrong crowed. They were Inhuman. They thought that I was SHIELD. How ironic, right?

Attacked me. With a damn crystal. Everything went dark. I came out like this.” A wild light shone in his eyes. “Powerful. So much power. Do you know what it’s like to have one of the most destructive forces in the world at your fingertips?” he asked.

Skye narrowed her eyes, “You know I do. It’s not power, it’s destruction. You’re crazy to think so. You’re a monster.”

Ward laughed, causing the flame to blaze brighter on the chain. “You’re such a hypocrite! We’re of the same kind! You call me a monster just because I’m well-adjusted to my powers and I actually enjoy them? Not everyone goes through hell.” The chain between them moved like a snake with each crackle of flame.

“Why do you enjoy it?” Skye asked, spitting each word out like a curse.

A demented smile grew on his face, “’Cause I can kill you with it!” he laughed hysterically.

Skye now noticed the red hue in his eyes, the wild and demonic light glowing like fire. “What’s wrong with your eyes?” she asked, trying the change the subject from him killing her.

Ward frowned, “There’s nothing wrong with my eyes.”

“They’re blood-red.”

“No, they’re not.” he growled. “Stop making crap up about my appearance.”

Skye blinked, now really realizing that something was terribly wrong with Ward. She knew that he would never threaten to kill her. Maybe the others, but not her. This wasn’t him. It was something else in Ward’s body controlling him. “Yes, they are.” she reiterated. “Dark like blood.”

“Rot in hell!” Ward hissed, drawing his arm back to attack with the flaming chain.

Skye jumped out of the way just as Ward sent the chain whipping her way. Her stomach churned as she thought of the way to stop him. If he kept on going like this, she would be killed. And she knew that it wasn’t him in control of his own actions.

“I’m sorry, Grant.” she muttered.

Skye thrusted her hand out, sending a shockwave through the air. It hit Ward square in the chest. He was sent flying backwards, the chain dropping to the ground with a sizzle.

Ward slammed into the opposing wall with a sickening crack. Skye winced as he crashed to the ground. She ran over to his side just as his eyes reopened, now their normal brown color.

“Skye? What? Where the hell am I?” he groaned, clutching at his head where it had hit the wall as he sat up.

Skye frowned, confirming her suspicions, “What do you remember?” she asked.

“An Inhuman. Right after…. Right after I changed. Red light in her eyes. Then nothing. Then here.” he struggled to explain.

“Mind control. You were being forced to kill us.” Skye said. “It wasn’t you, but I thought it was for a while.”

Ward’s face fell, “I-I would never. I moved past that. I’m… I’m not out from revenge anymore. That died when I… When I changed. I assume you already know what I am.  I’m… I’m sorry.” he said, sincerity lacing his shaky voice.

Skye knew that Ward was being truthful, he was really sorry for everything and was feeling loads of regret for it. He wasn’t lying this time. He was no longer the raging psychopath that he had been. He just needed help. And Skye was the only one that could give it to him.

Skye took a breath, standing up and holding her hand out to Ward, something that she thought that she would never do again. “Here, I know where you can get some help. I know that you need it.” she said softly.

Ward took Skye’s hand gingerly, looking into her eyes as he got up, “And I know that it’s not Coulson.” he said.

Skye smiled, “It’s me. Coulson put me in charge of a program. A team of gifteds, mainly Inhumans right now. Kind of like the Avengers. After seeing what you could do and the fact that you no longer want to kill us… I think I should give you a chance..”

Ward blinked and studied Skye’s face, “You know that Coulson won’t take too kindly to me, especially how I am now.” he said softly. “I understand that you want to help, but he won’t.”

“Not if I vouch for you.”

“Why would you do that after what just happened?” Ward asked, running a hand through his hair.

“’Cause that wasn’t you.” Skye replied. “I know that you wouldn’t do anything to hurt us now.”

A slight smile formed on Ward’s pained face, “Really? You think that?” he asked. “You would do that for someone like me?”  
“Yes, now come on.” Skye said, starting to walk off. “It’s going to take a while to convince Coulson to let you in on this.”

Ward nodded and started after Skye, “You know that I’m sorry, right?” he asked quietly.

“You’ve said it a lot already.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t push your luck.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Some weird idea I had in Biology an thought I would right it down, that's why it's so weird. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
